Love at Dusk
by SonicAlanProbeFan2001
Summary: Silver and Blaze gets back from the store, late at night. Blaze decides to take a shower while Silver has other plans for him and the kitty.


**Author Notes**

**Ok, I know I haven't even uploaded a story on my account in a long time. I apologize for that inconvenience, but on the bright side, you perverted people will like this Silvaze Lemon. Just to say, this is my FIRST lemon, so it may not be good for a beginner. Although I do have some notes. If you don't like this pairing, get out and never come back, or if you are offended by the pure sexiness of the story, then don't read either. This story will contain some sexy-ass themes in this story. So if you still want to read, go ahead, enjoy your masturbation. Please enjoy **** Oh yeah, and please don't get a Sonic stiffy…**

This story begins on a late Saturday night in the northern part of California. The time right now is around 12:43, with the night crickets chirping. The moon is sky high, with the stars in the night black sky, making it beautiful to see when you lay on the ground. The wind is giving off a nice breeze that makes every leaf of a tree and every strand of grass move gently back and forth moving to the wind's current. At this time of the night, every one has gone to bed to get their beauty sleep. Not a single resident should be awake at this time of the night.

Well, there is, in fact! As we move around in the northern part of the state, we see a trail of flames and a trail of aura of blue behind two moving figures. The two moving figures were moving really fast, I mean super fast. They were in a rush to get somewhere, and boy, they were in a hurry! The figure with the trail of flame behind her was the pyro kinetic cat, Blaze, the Princess of the Sol Emeralds. While the figure with the blue aura behind him was Silver the hedgehog, with the telekinesis making him float off the ground a bit while he leaned forward to increase his speed.

Silver had a plastic bag filled with grocery items meaning that he and Blaze had gone to the grocery store to get some things. But they were late into doing that, so that is why they are in such a hurry to get back to their home.

"Damn it Silver, how come you had to get the directions mixed up to the store?" Blaze had said to Silver.

"Well SORRY! That little girl we asked must've gave me the wrong directions! I thought it was right." Silver replied with a bit of an irritated voice.

"My goodness Silver, your so naïve. She is just a little girl. You should know that she might be too young to give directions."

"Well whatever." That was the last thing Silver could say before they would get to their house in a few minutes.

After a few minutes of constant speed towards their destination, Blaze and Silver had finally reached to their house. They slowed down by stop using their power to gain speed as they went into the yard of the house. The house was two stories tall, with the outside walls being white. Blaze and Silver had started sharing the house with Sonic and the rest of his other friends. Being that the other friends are Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream. That is also the reason there are also a lot of windows that can be seen from outside meaning that there are a lot of rooms.

"Were finally home." Silver said to Blaze.

"Not until we get our ass inside!" Blaze said while giving Silver the death glare.

"Well Jeez, are you really that anxious to get in?"

"YES! NOW LET'S GET INSIDE! I'm freezing out here!" Blaze screamed with her arms flailing everywhere as she yelled at Silver.

Silver just shrugged and walked towards the front door of the house.

_That cat instinct though. _Silver thought to himself allowing him to chuckle under his breath without Blaze being able to hear.

As Silver still walked towards the door, he pulled out his copy of the house key from the grocery bag, fiddled with the keys before he could find the right key and he unlocked the door after he found the key. (Just to tell you, he put the keys inside the grocery bag just to be a dumbass).

The grey steel door swung open as Silver and Blaze went inside the house, right next to the kitchen that was near the entrance of the house.

"THANK GOD WERE HOME!" Blaze screamed out

"Hush Blaze," Silver gritted through his teeth as he motioned her to shut up. "Sonic and the rest of the gang are asleep!"

After Blaze realized that, she finally bowed her head down in sheer embarrassment from screaming like a kid. A few seconds later of awkward silence between the two, Silver had finally said something.

"Well, you can go ahead to your bedroom while I put the groceries away."

"Ok, see ya." Blaze replied while doing kitty cat pounces from the kitchen.

She eventually went down a hallway that had a few doors on left and right of the hallway in a pattern. But none of them were her own or Silver's room, so she got to the end of the hallway where she saw a stair case that went in a back and forth motion. Starting from the bottom, Blaze climbed each little step with her pitter-patter feet before she reached the top level of the house. There was also a hallway with two doors on the left side of the hallway, and 1 on the right. The room that Blaze owned was the forever-alone door on the right.

She walked towards her door and opened to reveal her very own bedroom. There was a queen-sized bed pushed up against the wall in the middle of the bedroom. She had two stands that were on opposite sides of the bed with a lamp on one. She had another door, which led to her very own bathroom. After a few looks of satisfaction, she turned on the lights, which the light had brightened up the room. It also blinded the shit out of Blaze for a few minutes, which caused her to cover her eyes, but after a while, she had adjusted to the bright room. She was finally relieved to be in her room again. Blaze had trudged to the bed and just fell flat on the bed first bed from all the stuff she had to do late a night.

But after a few seconds, Blaze leaned up in the bed while having her face in a disgusted manner. She had realized that she smelled like a chili cheese dog with the pubes and sweat of Dr. Eggman as the chili.

"Maybe I should go take a quick shower…"Blaze had said shyly with a blush on her face.

That is the first thing that Blaze done when she got out of bed. She first when to the closet to pick out her attire, then she walked towards the bathroom door with her clothes in both of her arms. The bathroom door opened as Blaze pushed the bathroom door open with her back.

She laid her clothes down beside the sink on the marble counter that held up the sink. Blaze had closed the door and locked it before she even desired of taking off her clothes to prepare for her shower. After doing that, she pulled off her purple dress with both of her arms revealing her light lilac bra. Blaze then took off her pants leaving her only in her bra and pink panties. Within a few seconds, she took off her bra, revealing her round, perky breast, which were somewhere around a C-cup. Her panties were also taken off to give sight of her womanhood. Blaze had leaned over in the tub to turn on the water and to turn on the showerhead.

Blaze had gotten in the shower and a few minutes later, the bathroom had been fogged up from the hot water from the shower. Blaze had let herself stand under the showerhead, which gave off a small powered stream of hot water. As she had gotten all of her fur wet including her face, she looked to her right, and saw her shampoo bottle. She grabbed it, opened the cap, and held it upside-down to let a glob of the shampoo drop on her hand. Blaze then began to lather the shampoo all over her body, which made her smell like strawberries.

"My God, I really needed this shower from all the hell I went through tonight". Blaze told herself

In the kitchen was Silver the hedgehog putting away the groceries that were on the counter. From putting groceries in the refrigerator, in the cabinets, and on the shelves, it was a breeze due to him using his telekinesis. After Silver got done with putting away all the groceries, he walked out of the kitchen into the hallway that lead to all of the bedrooms. _Before I go to sleep, I'll tell Blaze goodnight. _Silver thought to himself as he yawned, stretching his arms out. Silver continued to walk down the hallway, leading him to the stairway, and up to the second story of the house. He then walked towards Blaze's bedroom door and opened the door.

Silver poked his head through the crack of the door he had created from opening it. He saw that the lights were on, but the room was partially filled with steam. Silver saw that the bathroom had steam emitting from the bottom door, and that the shower was being used as the sound of water was being heard.

"Blaze must be taking a shower…" Silver quietly said to himself "Thank God too, I swear, I think that Blaze was smelling like cat piss tonight while we were running back home."

Then the water had stopped running. Silver perked himself up, and looked at the bathroom door. It was certain that Blaze had finished her shower. Silver had just stood at the entrance of the room with himself latching on the door. After a few seconds of nothing but sounds from the bathroom, the bathroom door had opened with Blaze waling out while a shit-load of steam came out from the bathroom.

Blaze had a towel that she was drying herself with; she was wearing her pajamas, which were a purple long-sleeved shirt that revealed a bit of her stomach, and light pink pants. She immediately looked at her door and saw Silver with a very light blush on his face.

"What are you doing here Silver" Blaze asked as she continued to dry herself off.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Silver replied

Blaze just shrugged, she threw the towel at Silver, which landed on his weed looking head. Silver quickly grabbed the towel off his head and looked at Blaze with a doofus looking death stare.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because it would be funny!" Blaze giggled

Silver just shrugged while Blaze turned away. While Blaze wasn't having any eye contact with Silver, he held the towel up to his nose and took a long, but silent whiff from the towel. After his pleasure whiff, a blush had appeared on his face and his eyes had shut, giving off a sign that he had enjoyed the scent from the towel. Blaze turned around right after Silver had taken the towel away from his nose.

"Hey, why is your face red Silver?" Blaze had questioned him "are you gaining a fever or something?"

Silver had immediately turned his face to Blaze's direction with a wide-eyed expression. He had hoped that Blaze didn't have ANY ideas.

"What? Uh. Uh No Blaze."

Blaze had just shrugged and turned her back on Silver again, but this time, she had walked back to the bathroom. Silver just stayed in his same exact spot….only for a few seconds. He decided to walk to the bathroom too; he had a little dirty thought traveling through his brain, and he had decided to put into action. Silver walked to the bathroom in silent steps until he was at the entrance of the bathroom. He had saw that Blaze was just standing at the marble counter, fixing up her hair. Blaze had saw Silver in the reflection of the mirror but didn't do or say anything about it and continued to fix her face in the mirror. Silver had this little perverted grin plastered on his face. He had walked towards Blaze in silent, ninja steps. He had looked at the reflection of Blaze from behind her, which made Blaze stop doing was she was doing and had gained a sense of worry.

Without her noticing, Silver had raised his hand and gave Blaze a great and loud smack on her ass, and gave it a slight squeeze before pulling his hand away. That made Blaze's eyes widen and face blush furiously. She quickly turned her head to Silver, with a pissed off look, and said through gritted teeth-

"Why. The. Fuck. Did you do that?"

"Just a little pranking between two friends." Silver had lied; he had done it because he had wanted to get aroused by it. He had a little crush on her. Hell, it was not a little crush, he had loved her, but he had plans to show her that he loved her.

Blaze just tried to forget that what had happened a second ago. She walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom and towards her bed.

Silver had also followed Blaze back into the bedroom. Blaze had looked at Silver with a pissed off look.

"Why the hell are you following me around?!"

Silver had looked at Blaze with a little bit of seduction. He grabbed her by the arms, threw her and himself on the bed. Blaze had gotten overwhelmed by the fact that Silver was practically about to rape her. But no, it was not going to rape, it would be love. Silver had Blaze's arms pinned on the pillow below her.

"SILVER, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU-"

Silver lowered his face until his forehead is touching Blaze's. He then took the feline by surprise and had planted his wet lips onto Blaze's, causing them to both blush. Both of them had closed their eyes while opening their mouths to let their tongues battle on with each other furiously.

They both had seemed to be really getting into their making out session. Both of their saliva is being mixed together as they both have their lips smacked together as they move them in a small rhythm. Blaze could hint that Silver had tasted like a sweet trace of chocolate that made her taste buds somewhat tremble in severe activation. Silver had really liked the taste of Blaze's saliva and breath from her nose combined. It was more like a taste of pure sweetness, and Silver could smell the strawberry scent that Blaze had used from the shower a little while ago. It had made him more aroused. After a while, Blaze and Silver had departed from making out. When they both had pulled away, a slimy stream of saliva had connected to Silver and Blaze's mouth.

Both of them were now panting heavily as they had gotten done from kissing furiously. Very mild blushes are now resting on Silver and Blaze's face as they look at each other with an awkward expression. Silver had tilted his head to the right, which he had a small view of Blaze laying on the bed panting heavily with very small beads of sweat on her muzzle.

"Hey, uh, Blaze? Can I tell you something?"

Blaze sat up in the bed and turned her attention now on Silver.

"What is it?" Blaze replied with unsettlement. She had been shocked at what Silver had done to her, but yet she had enjoyed it. Heck, she may have gotten her panties wet from the action brought up on her.

"I love you."

Blaze had blushed at what Silver had said to her. She had felt the same way for him for a while, but she had never had the courage to bring that up to him. So Blaze had surprised Silver by pouncing on him and just planting a lot of kisses on him.

"I love you too Silver."

Silver did not object to this horny cat's actions. He decided to go along with this and wanted to enjoy this for as long as this can go on. Finally, they stopped making out.

"You know, we can go further if you want…" Silver had said with seduction at Blaze

"I'm willing to play."

Silver and Blaze had decided to keep on kissing each other for a while more. The heat was building up between them. Fireworks were both bursting in Blaze and Silver's head as was also it was getting both fuzzy for them. They were getting more sexually hostile and they both knew it. Finally, they both stopped (again, yes) by emerging from each other's faces once more, only this time, the HEAT was ON. Silver had been in on his knees while Blaze had continued to lie on her back on the bed. Silver had planted kisses on Blaze's cheek, going down, little by little. Silver kissed around the panting kitty's neck. He started to light lick around her neck, emerging a small gasp from Blaze. Silver now sucked gently on Blaze's neck, extending the force little by little until the force could cause a hickey. Silver sucked very hard now, getting a bit of the skin and fur through his front teeth, mixed with saliva slickness. Blaze had let out a loud moan after Silver caused a hickey on the left side of her neck.

Satisfied with his lip work, Silver had continued down on planting kisses on Blaze's body. Going down now on her chest where her breast is, he continued down on her body leading to her stomach. At this point, Blaze is just dying to let out all of her moans out, she was desperately getting wet at every action done by Silver, and she wanted him NOW. Silver was now approaching her nether region, at the waistband of her pants. He decided to tease Blaze by lightly tugging at her waistband with his teeth. Blaze was literally getting sexually frustrated with this shit. With Silver teasing her, her core was trembling for pure simulation. She moaned as Silver had continued to play with her pants waistband. Her mouth was slightly ajar with drool coming from the side.

"Silver, s-stop teasing m-m-me." Blaze stuttered

Silver looked up at Blaze with squinted eyes. He saw that Blaze had her whole face covered in beads of sweat. Silver shook his head at her.

"No Blaze, patience is a virtue." Silver said with a smile

"WHO THE FUCK NEEDS PATIENCE?!" Blaze nearly screamed at him "Eat. Me Out. NOW."

Silver was a bit taken of by the remark Blaze had made. He decided to just get on with it anyway and stop the teasing. So he made his fingers lightly grasp on her waistband. Silver slowly pulled down the attire to reveal Blaze's underwear. His manhood had slightly grown and was close to showing, but he didn't give one hint of a shit. He yanked off Blaze's pants, and tugged a bit at her underwear to get then off of her. Success! Blaze was now butt naked with only her bra and shirt on.

Silver grinned at Blaze with his member grown to full extent, because GOOD GOD, Blaze had a kawaii ass body on her! Her slim thighs and curves gave off full a satisfaction for every man himself. But enough staring at this point, Silver had lowered his face near Blaze's womanhood. He slid his tongue out little by little until his tip reached her clit. The second Silver's wet, slick tongue had touched the sensitive clit, it had sent jolts of raw pleasure through Blaze's body, also making her arch her back while moaning very loudly.

"Sweet tasting juices. I love it." Silver said after looking up at Blaze

Silver now let his tongue get full contact on her opening. He lapped his tongue up and down, moving the nub while his saliva and Blaze's sweet juices mixed together, creating a nice tasting mixture.

Blaze had continued to moan while gyrating her hips up and down to gain more stimulation. By this point, her legs were starting to get numb, and so were her arms. The next few moments bought nothing but nice and slow sensual connection between the two lovebirds.

"OH MY GOD! I THINK IM GOING TO CUM!" Blaze screamed at Silver

Saying that made Silver increase the pressure of his licking. After a few minutes, Blaze lets out this loud moan as a load of juices escapes from her womanhood, onto Silver's face. He leaned up from lying down and had Blaze in his sights. She had a whole load of sweat all over her body and she was panting really hard with her arms spread out on the bed.

"Well, you seem tired." Silver teased

"You're the one that tongue-fucked me to this!" Blaze replied with heavy pants.

Blaze leaned up just as Silver was doing, and looked down upon his long and hard manhood.

"Seems you liked doing that."

"You want to lick my big friend here?" Silver said while grinning.

Silver grabbed his throbbing cock while getting on his knees. Blaze got into a lower position so that her mouth was at the same level as Silver's waist was. She had caught a gaze of his manhood and grinned. The length of his shaft had certainly surprised her. It was around 7.6 inches, much big for a 14 year-old hedgehog. Blaze kept on looking at it while nastier thoughts ran through her mind.

"What are you waiting for?" Silver said making Blaze snap out of her fantasy. "Suck it."

Blaze did not miss a beat. She lifted her hand up to the shaft and began to lightly stroke it, making Silver moan under his breath. She took his cock and began to rub her tongue across the head, sending Silver throwing his head back. Blaze was satisfied with his reaction, and now put his dick into her warm mouth. Silver started to moan so loudly as Blaze's tongue was rubbing all over him. What even made it more better was her mouth, being warm and wet made the pleasure more intensified. Blaze had little thought pop up in her mind. She moved her left hand without Silver knowing and placed it under his testicles. She knew how Silver liked that, as for any other man.

"Damn, B-Blaze, how do you give such good head?" Silver had finally managed to say.

Blaze didn't answer; she just kept on sucking him off. She was getting really wet from this, her opening was soaking wet. She continued to bob her head up and down, sending waves of pleasure through Silver's body by her warm and wet mouth. He had continued to moan as Blaze sucked him off; he is enjoying every nerve being teased by her.

"Oh God, Blaze, I'm going to cum!" Silver blurted out

Silver placed his hand on the back of Blaze's head and pushed it up and down faster. Blaze had gagged a little bit, but didn't mind, she was horny AS FUCK. She swirled her tongue faster around the head. Suddenly, Silver grunted and moaned as his load had shot through his tip into Blaze's mouth. Blaze had tasted the cum upon her tongue, and it tasted sweet. She had pulled herself away from Silver's cock leaving a blob of saliva mixed with cum. She swallowed all of the jizz.

"So, I guess you liked the taste?" Silver said while grinning with sexiness.

"Well, since I'm horny as a whore, I swallowed it just for you, much like ice cream!" Blaze replied as she secretly stroked herself with the lubrication of the cum.

Silver sneaked up on Blaze, grabbed her by her forearms, and pinned her against the bed on her back. His erection was touching the entrance of her opening.

"But right now, I want to fuck you until the both of us come while sweating like dogs in heat." Silver said roughly

"Well come and get it big boy."

Blaze had liked the rough side of Silver; it made her feel like an innocent girl about to be ravaged by a horny man. It made her hotter and more turned on. Silver positioned his cock to the right position. After he had done that, he had roughly shoved himself in, gaining a squeal from Blaze.

"I'm sorry Blaze, did I hurt you?" Silver said quickly with a hint of worry in his voice.

Blaze had clenched her eyes, fist, and teeth all together. The pain had been as hurtful as getting stabbed with a needle through her uterus, which made her wince. The pain had finally passed, and Blaze opened her eyes.

"Yes, just ravage me." Blaze said

Silver pulled himself out for a second, put inserted himself back in, just to let Blaze adjust. With the pain being replaced by pleasure for Blaze, she gave Silver the nod of approval to go faster. So Silver pumped his cock faster into Blaze's wet and slick pussy.

The waves of pleasure had gone through Blaze's body as it hit to her bottom pit of her stomach and her wet opening. Her body had started to get numb from the waist up. Blaze's head was spinning; she had even forgotten her name! Same thing was happening for Silver. His member was being coated with juices that drove him over the edge. Shoving into the kitty's cunt, he had been connected and pleasured in everyway. Pleasure after pleasure, Silver had his cock trembling for more. Huge streams of sweat were visible on both of Silver and Blaze's face. They were both panting and wanting more of this act called intercourse, and by God, it had felt so good.

"Oh Blaze, your hole feels so good!" Silver said

"And your cock is filling me up to my peak!" Blaze replied with seduction

Silver was moaning while Blaze was clenching the bed sheets. The juices from them had dripped onto the bed sheets; forming a puddle on it.

"OH FUCK SILVER! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Blaze had screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ME TOO BLAZE! OH GOD, IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

So Silver placed his thumb at Blaze's clitoris, and pinched it, making the cat squeal and squirm like crazy. Finally, the cat had let out a loud meow, signaling her final orgasm for the night. Her juices had spurted out from her opening, onto Silver's dick. Silver gave one final thrust before he had hit orgasm. His seed had shot through himself, into Blaze's vagina. He and Blaze had fell on the bed on their backs, sweating heavily and panting hard.

After a few moments, Blaze had gotten on her knees, crawled over to Silver, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Silver gave a small smile as a response.

"I love you too Blaze."

Finally, they had both embraced each other in a hug, ending their beautiful night.

**The End.**

**HOLY COCK FUCK, that was a lemon I just created. I hope that my group has enjoyed reading this story. If you want to read another story, visit my profile, and read the story "Alan's Nightmare". Leave a review about anything if you want to. UPDATE: The next story will be a semi-rape between Alan Probe, Officer Hack Brutality, and Ophelia Payne, so look forward to that in less than two weeks of publishing this story. (10-20-14). Ok, enough blabbing, this is the end of the story ****. **


End file.
